fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Akahada
Tori Akahada(トリ アカハダ Akahada Tori) Is a member of Phantom Breaker that joined in after her mother died from natural causes. When she was a little girl, her parents were having marital issues, it being that her mother was often worried about her father, Konoha Akahada, being gone too often when it came to the emergency's of Genosha. After finally having enough, Tori's mother and her left her father and moved away to one of the safer regions, someplace where her father couldn't find then. 12 years later, her mother came down with a serious infection, telling Tori that she needed to find her father and stay with him, something she didn't want happen as a child. After days of traveling to the Genosha capital of Utopia, she immediately knew where her father was and entered Phantom Breaker, where she then challenged him to a fight, losing after just one punch. After realizing everything, Konoha apologized for everything, and offered a spot in their guild so she could better learn to become the doctor she wanted to be. Appearance Tori is seen to be a short teenager with dark-skin and white long hair like her father and often wearing revealing clothing on occasions, something that gets her father furious. In most cases, she often wears a bikini top with a white robe of sorts while wearing fitting pants and gauntlets on both of her arms. When she is being trained by Kolter, she often dresses up in medical scrubs as to make sure no one confuses her with being an actual doctor. Personality Like her father, Tori is often seen to be a mini-tengu when she wants to be, similar to her father, she often gets loud and rough when she wants to be. However, she is often to show a softer side when it comes to dealing with any form of patients in medical ward of Phantom Breaker. Under the guidance of the Head-Doctor, Kolter Porand, who notes the potential she has at becoming a better doctor than him, despite her addiction to fighting and helping like her father. History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Great Magical Energy - Despite only being 13 years old, Tori has shown signs to have an incredible amount of raw magic inside of her, waiting to be released. Like her Father when she was his age, she isn't able to properly harness the energy and cannot use it properly. After some training with her father and her uncle, Jayapura, she is seen to be able to control it much better, but still has much to learn before she can fully awaken it. Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Undering Taichi's training, Tori is able to take on many different kinds of people with ease, especially those who don't have magic. Even though she lacks the proper force required, at times her magic has been seen to be able to increase the damage when she deals the first punch. In her better days, she is able to hold her own with her Father when he only uses one percent of his power, something no normal mage has ever been able to do. Enhanced Reflexes - As a child, Tori has often been seen to be more able to react faster to anything than anyone else, a trait inhearited by her father. She is able to sense when incoming spells are launched at her and can feel the motion of where they will hit. Her senses are by far the strongest thing she has going on. Medical Trainee - Under the wing of Kolter Porand, Tori has been learning how to become a doctor that can help bring relief to not only her patients, but to others as well. Due to her mother dying of a disease, she made it her goal in life to become the best medical expert in all of Genosha, so that no one would ever die of something horrible. Magical Abilities Stretch Magic - Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to use magic to turn their arms and legs into rubber and use them for combat. Healing Magic - Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to heal any kind of wound dealt on a person. Tori often uses this magic when she is with her teacher in the medical ward of her guild. Trivia Category:Genosha Category:Phantombeast Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Martial Artist Category:Doctor